My Dirty Little Secret
by BrittxAngelusx
Summary: Brooke is Elenas sister and Damon takes a liking to her... starts in season 1 and the story is way better than the summary! - BrittxAngelusx
1. My Dirty Little Secret

My Dirty Little Secret.

Ok so here I am Elena Gilberts sister and I cant even get a date with her ex- boyfriend! I mean c Mon she broke your heart, get over it! Oh yeah not everybody is as cold- hearted and awesome as me.

Well let me tell you this I make it look good!

Sincerely the crazy, insane, jacked –up Brooke Gilbert.

Brooke! Wake up! Screamed Elena. I don't wanna go to school, Ill sleep until pigs fly and then Ill go to school, I yelled back. Now!, Elena yelled with her motherly voice. Fine I'm up I'm up.

I crawled to my closet and put on a pair of holey skinny jeans and a Motley Crue T- shirt and my black pumps. I then braided my curly red hair and applied some eyeliner and mascara, and some Carmex. I grabbed my plaid backpack and put in my earphones from my cellphone and pushed play for Give You Hell by. The All American Rejects! Them boys be cray cray!

I then went down stairs to find Elena and Aunt Jenna talking about how she could make toast, who cant make toast?! Toast? Asked Aunt Jenna? No thanks ill skip breakfast I'm grieving! I get to see this gloomy morning. I'm a Sophmore a year younger than my stupid sister and the same age as my twin Jeremy although we look nothing alike I'm the pretty one! Not to be shallow or anything ( I think….) Well guys I'm gonna got to school so I can get an education! Adios Amigos! I pulled up to school in my Yellow and black Camaro blaring London Bridge by the one, the only, Fergie Ferg! Invisible round of applause now!

Then this Black hot car pulled up beside me and out popped a gorgeous raven haired hottie (* insert drool here*) in an outfit that every Bad Boy would kill to wear. Hi I said with my cool attitude. Hey I'm Damon Salvatore, And who are you? I'm Brooke Gilbert Sophmore and the awesomest person you will ever meet! Not that I'm bragging. Well I am honored and you should be too I mean who wouldn't love my presence. I could think of a few but for now I have got a class to catch so bye new sort of friend! I then rushed to History where the devil himself wouldn't want to go.

Authors Note: Hope yall liked it this is so far the longest chapter I ever typed and of course I am up late on a school night so I will scold myself later. Read and Review and maybe ill continue with it! Advice is welcome but please no rude comments. - BrittxAngelusx


	2. Are Chances Worth Taking?

Are Chances Worth Taking?

I walked into History class after listening to Elena gush over some new guy named Stefan! I mean yeah he's hot, but he seems broody, which is not my type. I liked the bad boys, but Elena doesn't know that.

I walked into see Elena flirting with Stefan. I shimmied over to them and said, hi I'm Brooke Elena's sister. Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore. Salvatore as in Damon Salvatore, the hottie I talked to this morning in the parking lot. Yes, how do you know my brother? Oh we made out in his car this morning. What? Said Elena! Oh relax I'm just kidding we only talked for like two minutes. Oh ok sorry sis. It's ok so we are as cool as Polar Bears. Are you going to the bonfire tonight I asked Stefan? Yeah I guess so it sounds fun. Cool ill see ya there. I walked to my seat grinning because I just gave Elena a reason to get out of the house tonight.

I finally made it home after a long day at school. I took a shower and blow-dried my hair, straighten it and put on my make- up. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with an ACDC t-shirt and a pair of Black Buckle boots I stole from Jenna. I grabbed my purse and drove to the woods and drank some beer while Elena talked to Stefan. I was walking in the woods when the blue – eyed hottie showed up. Well, Well, Well look what the cat dragged in, I said. Ouch you wound me, said Damon. What are you doing out in the woods all alone? He asked. Well I couldn't find anyone to go with me, so I came by myself. Awe did somebody resist your charm? He asked. Yes it was heart breaking! I said sarcastically. So I didn't know Elena had a sister? Well Elena thinks I'm too awesome to share with the world! I thought Stefan didn't have a brother? Well Stefan doesn't like to brag. What is there to brag about? I asked. Ha ha ha funny, a lot actually, I'm good looking, my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.

OMG that doesn't impress me! I said. Well you just wait, I happen to - Aaaahhh! Someone screamed and then everything went black…

Authors Note.

Don't ya just hate cliff hangers! I know I do so I feel your pain but I just couldn't resist! Next chapter coming soon! Please R) -BrittxAngelusx


	3. Is This For Real?

Is This For Real?

I woke up in a strange room that looked so modern and sexy I wanted to jump for joy! But my head hurt like I had been hit with a hammer. Rise and shine sunshine said the voice underneath me. Oh my god what happened last night? Well you fainted and a vampire attacked Vicki, said Damon. A what? A vampire AKA me! OMG I'm going nuts or insane! What do you mean you are a vampire? Like what Dracula? No like Edward Cullen! Eewww he is so gross! Just kidding so you're not scared that I'm a vampire, but you got freaked out that you thought I was like Edward Cullen? Yes what real man SPARKLES? I mean C'mon what is he a disco ball? Touché I like the way you think so any questions? Ummm do you burn in the sunlight? No I wear a special ring. Do you die from wooden stakes to the heart? Yes sadly… Ok last one do you drink human blood? Duuh who do think I am Stefan? So he is a vampire too, he kind of did remind me of the broody Edward Cullen and Elena is the klutzy Bella! We both busted out laughing and were holding our sides when Stefan and Elena walked in. I have been looking for you everywhere! Why are you in Damon's bed? She screamed. Oh well Damon brought me here. He what? Relax I mean we both slept in the same bed, I passed out last night and Damon took me to his house ok? What do I look like easy? I mean c'mon I'm like totally innocent, even though I often plead guilty. Right I'm sorry I should of have trusted you I'm sorry. Ok your forgiven just don't jump to conclusions Bella. Damon and me looked at each other and busted out laughing, as Elena and Stefan looked at us funny. Sorry inside joke, so what are we doing today? There is a party in celebration of the Comet tonight, said Elena. Maybe but I was thinking we could go watch a movie all four of us? I asked. Is that your way of asking me on a date Miss Brooke? Asked Damon. Well only in your dreams Dracula. Omg you know? Asked Elena. Yes I found out 10 minutes ago thank you very much. Wow I ran away and screamed. Ha I am so awesome! Go me! Right well maybe we can go see Paranormal activity four? Ok I am so up for it!

Damon drove me to my house and I ran Wonder Woman speed up to my room to change, but of course Damon was already sitting on my bed, if only I locked my window! So what to wear, what to wear? I looked through my clothes and cam across my favorite outfit EVER! I grabbed my holey, faded skinny jeans, with my Twisted Sisters t- shirt and Black Buckle boots. (That I stole from my favorite aunt Jenna AKA my only aunt Jenna) I went into the bathroom and changed and straighten my hair and apply some light makeup. I walked out and heard a low whistle. Wow you clean up nice Gilbert, said Damon. I know but its not a free show so one dollar please! You can't be serious? Yes so hand it over! The next thing I knew I was one dollar richer! Yeah me!

We drove to the movie theatre and we met up with Stefan and Elena and got some popcorn. We started watching the movie when I noticed my ex Josh with some girl practically sitting in his lap, (he now has really low standards) Damon noticed and saw that he was looking at me and came up with an idea. Hey what do you say we make him jealous? Asked Damon. I totally agree it would be my pleasure to make him jealous for once. So we started feeding each other popcorn and me silently giggling, (I hate people who do that but it was kind of fun) I looked over at Josh and he looked like he wanted to kill Damon. So to push him even further off the edge I leaned over really close to Damon and told him to play along. I kissed him and when we broke the kiss, Josh's date of the day was holding him back from climbing over the seats to get to Damon. Elena and Stefan looked like they had seen a unicorn and like they wanted to kill Damon. The movie ended and as we were walking out Josh came up to me asking who the heck Damon was. Hey you can have your girl of the week but I can't have my fun? C'mon get a new rulebook Josh and grow up! Well sorry id I don't want you to get hurt. Oh really and who was the one that cheated on me with my best friend I mean refresh my memory! I screamed. Hey babe what's wrong, said Damon. Oh nothing this idiot thinks that he still owns me. Sorry man but I think you lost you shot and by the way love the whole blonde bimbo thing you got going on, said Damon. Oh burn for Josh ha! Well gotta go! Peace put Suckas!

That was awesome Damon thank you a million times! Oh yeah we rock!

What was the meaning of that back there?, asked Elena. Well we decided that we cant live without each other!, I said as I hugged Damon who look just as fake lovestruck I did. Just kidding it was to make Josh jealous and it totally worked! Oh sorry it just looked so convincing, said Elena, What do you mean?, I asked. Well you both look like you enjoyed yourselves! Its called acting something we are pros in for your info!

Ok well I got to go home, Big party tonight right! Cool so how bout I pick up my fake girlfriend at her house at 7 o clock? Sounds cool tonight is gonna be fun making Josh squirm! We said our goodbyes and Damon dropped me off at my house and before I got out of the car Damon kissed me and said this can be our Dirty Little Secret? Heck yeah wouldn't want let this opportunity to date me fly by, now would you?, I asked. Nope I'm not that kind of guy, I know a good thing when I see it. Cool ill see you tonight!

Authors Note

Hey so I wrote this and Damon is a little out of character but oh well and my story does not follow the episodes completely but it kind of goes off its rocker every now and then. Hope yall liked new chapter will probably be up Sunday! Love yall - Britt


End file.
